Interlude
by StarTraveler
Summary: Two Lovers stealing time to be together. Tom/Rachel


Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT

AN: Been suffering from severe Tom/Rachel withdrawal so this is the result. Unbeated.

Rachel entered her lab after finishing lunch, wanting to get a little more data into her computer before retiring for the evening.

An envelope on her desk caught her attention; it was white and hadn't been there when she'd left. There was only one person onboard the Nathan James who would enter the lab at any given time, even when she wasn't there, but always welcomed no matter what.

She opened it and began to read.

 _My darling one,_

 _How I have missed holding you in my embrace, inhaling the sweet scent that only you process, your lips against mine. And of course the sheer ecstasy that only we know._

 _Please join me in my quarters when you get a chance, after a long two weeks apart we have a lot of catching up to do._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Tom._

Rachel grinned and swore she fell in love all over again; her navy man could be an absolute romantic when he put his mind to it.

The prospect of loading data and sitting at the computer for a long period of time no longer appealing, Rachel quickly turned out the lights to the lab and making sure the door was locked quickly walked down the hall.

Soon she arrived outside the quarters that was like a second home to her, and knocked on the door. Within moments it opened.

She stared into ocean blue eyes that could pull someone in and they would be lost forever.

His hand took hers and she allowed herself to be pulled into the room, she was vaguely aware of the door locking but the outside world had ceased to exist.

He embraced her and pulled her against his muscled body, she melted against him and his lips touched hers.

As always it seemed an electric shock jolted through her body whenever their lips touched, she felt his tongue touch her lips and she opened her mouth allowing him in.

She whimpered as his tongue dueled with hers and she delved her hands into his silver blond covered hair to keep herself steady.

Finally they had to part for air, and they stared at each other, breathing hard, his blue eyes nearly black and filled with arousal.

Rachel grabbed his navy shirt and he raised his arms helping her in removing it, then they quickly removed all other pieces of clothing.

Naked he backed her up to the bed and he lightly pushed her onto it, quickly covering his body with hers.

She felt like her head was swimming, as his hands moved over her body, and his mouth paying special attention to her throat, neck, and breasts, her most sensitive parts.

She squealed as he slid a finger inside her moving it in and out, her eyes closed as he added another. Even though her eyes were closed she knew he was no doubt smirking at how he had her in his power, at how he could make his normally so reserved and quiet doctor come unglued.

Her moans increased and she began thrashing her hips, desperate for the relief that only he could provide.

She opened her eyes to see his desire on his face and eyes; he removed his fingers and positioned himself over her.

She cried out in pleasure as he filled her, feeling so complete. He gave her time to adjust and then began moving.

Their bodies moved together in the perfect rhythm they had found so long ago, she stopped thinking and knew he was affected the same way.

Soon she felt pressure within her, and his thrusts got faster, then he slid a hand in between them and his fingers started rubbing her.

The dam burst as her orgasm hit her like a giant wave and clung to his shoulders, he was her anchor not just in the bedroom but in all parts of life.

She felt him coming hard as well and they clung to each other, their bodies covered in sweat, waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

Finally she opened her eyes and stroked his face, his eyes shone with love and he kissed her gently.

Their bond was so strong they didn't need words to communicate.

"I love you." She whispered. Those three words were the one she never got tired of saying.

"I love you to." He replied.

They lay together for a while before Rachel got on top of him, it was time for her to be in charge and make her captain surrender to her.

Eventually they would have to leave and deal with the outside world but for now everything was perfect.

AN:I think this is my most fav last ship story that I've written so far, really missing the moments between Tom and Rachel, season one they were pretty much in their own world, now when they're in scenes together it's all about spreading the cure, all business and nothing else. Really hoping it changes soon.


End file.
